tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
An Illuminating Examination
Log Title: An Illuminating Examination Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP Summary: Alpha Trion examines Dust Devil, and finds out more about Luminous and her activities on Earth. As logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, July 23, 2007, 1:23 AM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: Dust Devil Dust Devil continues to lay on the table, waiting for Alpha to finish. He then speaks, "Hey! I almost forgot...There's a femme here that is trying to get me to get contact between yas....but I don't want ta endanger ya." Alpha Trion frowns. Dust Devil says, "Her name is...ummmm Luminosity....or...luminous...something lit up. She glows through cracks in her armor." Alpha Trion's frown deepens. Stroking his beard throughfully, he asks, "She's asking for direct contact?" Dust Devil says, "She wanted me ta contact you and then ta contact her...." Alpha Trion nods slowly. "She must realize I have the Key to Vector Sigma, and the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber." Dust Devil says, "She said she wanted ta make this inta another Cybertron...." Alpha Trion says, "Ah. She's back on that kick, then." He pauses, and then changes the subject. "Did you realize you lost power while I was examining you? Do you have any memory of that?" He watches Dust Devil carefully for his response. Dust Devil looks at Alpha with some confusion. "I did?" Alpha Trion nods. "You're having problems accessing your memory, and you're having odd power fluctuations as well." Dust Devil frowns, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm damaged." Alpha Trion says, "It's... odd. Your memory itself seems disjointed, and a lot of pointers seem duplicated or overwritten." Dust Devil says, "So what are ya gonna do? I'm not too broken am I? Yer not gonna recycle me right?" Alpha Trion smiles reassuringly. "I'm not going to deactivate or recycle you, Dust Devil." He continues, "Your memories seem there still, just disjointed and inaccessible." He thinks for a moment, examining Dust Devil's net relay. "I believe the problem is the result of exposure to temporal flux energies," Alpha Trion continues. "They seem to have had an overlapping effect on your memory systems. Past, present, and future are jumbled together, and something has cut off all but your earliest memories. "I'm sure it can be repaired and sorted out. It will just take... time." Alpha Trion smiles to himself, as if to a private joke. "To tell the truth, something similar has happened to me during past encounters with temporal flux." He strokes his beard again thoughtfully. Dust Devil tilts his head and grins. Seeing ALpha smile definately makes him more relaxed. "It is... very different on this planet. I went ta meet that femme... I heard that the place she had looked like Cybertron." Alpha Trion frowns again. "Did it?" he asks. "How successful has she been in replicating Cybertron here on Earth?" He looks at Dust Devil with sudden intensity. Dust Devil says, "No...it was tainted. There were humans there that were afraid. It was cold. Cybertron might have been ruined. But where I explored.... when I wasn't supposed ta... it was cold.. but with the shadow of life. There were signs of things that were good that were once there."" Alpha Trion listens, nodding. Dust Devil says, "I told her that rebuilding Cybertron was more important then remaking it here. To destroy this planet to try and make it into another of our world was wrong. I told her I didn't think Primus would want that." Alpha Trion nods. "I have to agree with you there," he says, but sounds distracted, and suddenly looks lost in thought. Dust Devil frowns and watches Alpha. "Do I tell her I was able ta contact ya? or do I tell her that I couldn't find ya yet?" Alpha Trion says, "Don't contact her at all just yet. I need to decide the best course of action." Dust Devil says, "If she calls me, do I tell her I couldn't get you to answer yet?" Alpha Trion says, "No need to lie to her. If she contacts you first, tell her you passed on the message and I will get back to her as I see fit." Dust Devil grins. "I wouldn't be lyin... You didn't answer me as ta whether you'll contact her yet..." Alpha Trion nods. "Quite true." Dust Devil smiles, "So... umm... other then everyone sayin that I can remember things.... which I don't remember not rememberin... I'm fine?" Alpha Trion says, "Well, there are a number of small anomolies that I'll need to check and adjust but..." He scans Dust Devil again. "Physically, at least, you are fine." He considers thoughtfully. "Trust me in that you are older than you remember, and that eventually your memories will return and you will have to readjust to them." Alpha Trion says, "Please try to trust your commanders and do what they say until you have the experience again to make proper decisions on this planet." Dust Devil grins happily. "Thanks." The additional words make him frown though, "They weren't lyin? I don't know these beings around me. Being told they know me, bothers me. And I WOULD listen ta them if they would give me orders that make sense. I wasn't gonna stay behind and let someone get hurt!" Alpha Trion frowns again. "Dust Devil, your commanders know best. You should listen to them, at least for now." Dust Devil says, "But Optimus said I did good.... and before I followed him, he told me ta stay here. But it was just him and another small mech against this giant Guardian made of other mechs. I got shot and all. Which hurt more then anythin. But I knew that they needed help. And I was able ta do some stuff that helped out. I was surprised." Alpha Trion listens, nodding. "Your insticts are good, and your pump is in the right place." Dust Devil thinks for a moment, "But you'd prefer that I didn't endanger myself...right? Alpha Trion says, "Yes, well, of course." He pauses. "Not needlessly, certainly," he adds. "Self-sacrifice for the greater good is acceptable, but to die or be hurt needlessly is a pointless waste, and a drain on our resources. Without your memory, you don't have the experience to determine when is the appropriate time to endanger yourself." Dust Devil looks at Alpha, "If what they said about my time here is true...is...is it also true about what they said about you?" Alpha Trion smiles. "It depends. What have they said about me?" Dust Devil says, "That.. that you were dead." Alpha Trion's smile widens slightly, and his optics twinkle. After a moment, he replies, "Reports of my death have been largely exaggerated." Dust Devil looks at Alpha and then smiles at the comment. "I'm glad that was a lie then.... I don't know how I'd live without you there." Alpha Trion frowns again. "However, it was more convenient when Luminous thought I was deceased..." He looks back at Dust Devil. "For a time, I was one with the Matrix and Vector Sigma." Dust Devil frowns and looks confused. Alpha Trion says, "Should this body be destroyed, do not grieve, for I will live on." Dust Devil shakes his head, "No... I don't want you to ever leave. Yer my creator... you made me and I'm not a mistake..." Alpha Trion frowns. "Who ever said you were, Dust Devil?" He looks concerned and a little appalled at the idea. Dust Devil's optics glow brighter then usual for a few moments. "I was always considered a mistake... that's why you left. Got tired of me running off ta explore. I didn't fit in. Was always so angry." He sits up and moves to get off of the table. Alpha Trion frowns and looks focused and serious for once. Dust Devil stares at the wall. "They give you a gun. If you aren't liked, you get front line in offenses... or get volunteered for missions because you are just what they're looking for. Expendable. Had to learn to survive." Alpha Trion says, "Dust Devil, you are one of my finest achievements. You are not a failure. You are designed to distract and draw fire, true. But you are also designed to avoid being killed while doing so. You serve a valuable function to the Autobot cause." He looks sharply at Dust Devil. "Many do not have your unique abilities. It is your job to safeguard them and keep harm from innocents." Placing a fatherly hand on Dust Devil's shoulder, Alpha Trion says, "I'm very proud of what you've accomplished and done, even if right now you can't remember it." Dust Devil says, "Finest? That's a joke. I rebelled. Rebelled badly. I think they were debating about shooting me. But then we started getting contact from Earth. So I got the choice to stay which they highly suggested that I didn't do or to go to earth. I wish you had still been there." Alpha's further words make him stare at the mech for a few more moments before the optics dim to their usual shade. "I wouldn't have been so angry..." He shakes his head a little and smiles up at Alpha. "So do I have a clean bill of health? The Autobots here have been helpin teach me ta fight."" Alpha Trion says, "Your physical health is fine, but your mental state is still suspect and unstable." Dust Devil nods, "I'll be careful.... I'm tryin ta learn about this place. It's definately a lot busier then Cybertron. But quieter too in ways. Least the whole planet ain't shakin." Alpha Trion nods. "Do please be careful. I don't want to lose you any more than you relish the thought of losing me." Dust Devil smiles, "We'll have ta do some storytime at some point. I want ta learn about how Cybertron used ta be. And I miss hearing your stories." Alpha Trion smiles. "I hope they'll be time for that again soon, Dust Devil." He steps back, allowing Dust Devil to hop off the table if desired. Trion says, "Perhaps I should speak to Luminous. Maybe a peaceful accord can be reached." He strokes his beard again in thought. Dust Devil looks at Alpha worriedly, "She's not right in the head. Please promise ya won't meet her on yer own.... please?" Alpha Trion smiles at Dust Devil, with a tinge of sadness. "Fret not, Dust Devil. I won't place myself needlessly in danger, any more than I would ask you to. I will wait and consult with Optimus Prime. I do not wish to interfere with his operations on this planet by intervening where I'm not wanted." Dust Devil is content. He has his creator here and those around him have been kind. Of course they've been confused about DD. But they've been trying to be nice since Dusty has been nice to them. "I've been staying around the medical bay and Wheeljack's office... it's reminded me most of home." Alpha Trion chuckles softly. "I wonder if I should take that as an insult," he muses, optics twinkling once more. Dust Devil grins. "It might explode more often in Wheeljack's... but at least I can find things..." Alpha Trion chuckles. "Very true, I'd imagine." He glances towards Electrical Engineering. "I've been using Perceptor's office. It's a tad safer, and his absent-minded 'organizational' skills mirror mine in many ways." Dust Devil says, "Perceptor wouldn't let me near his office. Something about what I did to Ultra Magnus' office. Which I don't remember." Alpha Trion says, "Oh, my." He shakes his head slightly at what he's wrought. Dust Devil says, "Have you seen the guardian that they have here? He's huge! I never realized those pieces I saw came together like that!" Alpha Trion nods slowly, lost in thought once more. He mutters to Dust Devil, "Hm? Oh, yes. Omega Supreme. Interesting, unique specimen." Dust Devil seems to not mind the whole lost in thought bit. He's used to it really. "Scared me pretty bad." Alpha Trion says, "Ah, well. He's one of ours, so fret not." Dust Devil says, "I know that now. It seems sad that he has to guard the way he does." Alpha Trion nods in empathic sadness. "That, I can understand. We all have our burdens to carry." Dust Devil says, "Like livin with the fact ya built me?" Alpha Trion smiles gently. "That is something I'll never regret." Dust Devil says, "Thanks. I do try my best ta make ya proud. Even though I know I mess up more then not." Alpha Trion says wisely, "Well, you are young. You will learn as you gain experience." He smiles, and taps Dust Devil's head. "You have more experience up here. We just have to reroute your search index to re-access it." Dust Devil nods. "Guess it'll be fixed when it's supposed ta... huh?" Alpha Trion says, "For now, time is the best medicine." category:2007 category:Logs category:Luminous TP